This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are investigating the structure of U6 snRNA from S. cerevisiae. This 112 nucleotide non-coding RNA has been highly conserved throughout eukaryotic evolution, and forms part of the catalytic core of the spliceosome. U6 snRNA is known to transition through multiple conformations during pre-mRNA splicing. The RNA structure will be investigated at a range of temperatures, pH and ionic conditions. NMR experiments that we will need to collect include: 1D (1H), 2D NOESY, 2D 1H-15N HSQC, 2D 1H-15N HNN COSY, 2D 1H-13C HSQC, 2D NOESY, and 2D 1H,13C filter/edit NOESY.